Fuzzy Memories with: Olaf
by Vidit1
Summary: Olaf tells of tales from his life some good, and some are just down right horrible
1. Fuzzy Memories with: Olaf

Fuzzy memories with: Olaf  
  
a very old version of Olaf appears in a rocking chair  
  
Old Olaf: I remember the 80's and my band...  
  
The 80's  
  
suddenly this loud racket is heard  
  
80's Sensei: HEY! You crazy kids stop the noise!  
  
80's Kanbei: We don't have to listen to you!  
  
80's Olaf: Yeah! I am going to lose weight  
  
80's Hachi: and I will open a fast-food chain  
  
80's Kanbei: and I will be the best CO  
  
Old Olaf: so much for that...  
  
*looks in mirror*  
  
Old Olaf: I remember the testing of the missiles...  
  
Olaf: Grit you do know how to use these things right?  
  
Grit: uh... NO! *Fires missiles*  
  
Old Olaf: we lost the H.Q. and Colin bought a new one. I remember my first mission...  
  
Very Young Olaf: what! Eat 900 pounds of raw fish! I can't eat all that.  
  
BM leader: Well too bad  
  
Very Young Olaf: but my metabolism is very low, I will get really fat!  
  
BM Infantry: eat up tubby. Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!  
  
Old Olaf: and that is how my fatness started.*sobs* I also remember the time Grit outsmarted the devil  
  
3 weeks ago  
  
Grit: so you don't get my soul unless I die first  
  
Devil: yes that is right.  
  
Grit: and I sold my soul to you so I could live forever! ^_^ I win  
  
Devil:...Doh!  
  
Old Olaf: my life is crap..... 


	2. More of Olaf's Life

Fuzzy memories with: Olaf  
  
Again the Old Olaf  
  
Old Olaf: I remember when we unmasked Sturm  
  
Andy: Finally it's time to unmask Sturm*takes mask off*  
  
All: *gasps*  
  
Hawke: He's just mask and cape  
  
Drake: Now what do we do?  
  
Nell: uh...  
  
Old Olaf: What a disappointment that was...  
  
Older Andy: Your telling me! There never was a Sturm! We just imagined it all!  
  
Old Olaf: Hey! Remember when Jess and Grit went out on a date?  
  
Older Andy: I had it filmed. Who would of thought that that was illegal at the time?  
  
Old Olaf: It is when you fallow them around with it! I got shot in leg 66 times! And all the other COs where watching them too! They got away with it...  
  
Me and Grit once shot down Santa's slay  
  
Grit : Oops!  
  
Olaf: Great, now what!  
  
Grit: He attacked us WE did nothing wrong right!?  
  
Olaf: WE can fix this!  
  
-One hour later-  
  
Olaf: Using fighters instead of reindeer was a great idea!  
  
Grit: No! Using an OS APC instead of a slay was a good idea!  
  
Old Olaf: It was good until BH shot it down...  
  
Olaf with Santa cloths: *put on parachute* I will get you Stuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrmmmmm *Explodes*  
  
Flak: It's raining Olaf!  
  
Sturm: good missiles ^_^  
  
Lash: Presents! Goody!  
  
Grit: Cats?  
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Colin: *shoots Grit*  
  
Old Olaf: I don't remember that last part... 


	3. Olaf shares more moments

Fuzzy memories with: Olaf  
  
Again the Old Olaf appears  
  
Old Olaf: I remember My first tank  
  
BM Infintry1: Now Olaf what ever you do don't go in reverse!  
  
BM Infintry2: Yeah! be carf-  
  
The tank goes backwards and runs over them  
  
Olaf: Oops! *Goes over them again* Oops! Oops!  
  
Old Olaf: I remember seeing Kanbei's Daughter Sonja for the first time. Good thing Sensei did that exorcism.  
  
Baby Sonja: I will eat you!  
  
Olaf: uh... Kanbei!  
  
Old Olaf: I remember the time that Max took Lax and steroids at the same time. Eagle said we should drop him on BH H.Q.  
  
Max: I can't hold it in for much longer!  
  
Eagle: Just wait sec!  
  
Max: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh *jumps out window*  
  
Strum: What is that sound?  
  
*The roof caves in*  
  
Max: I feel better now...  
  
Adder: Sir the H.Q. is covered in chocolate...  
  
Strum: This is not chocolate...  
  
Old Olaf:...kill me.... 


	4. An Olaf Cliff Hanger

Fuzzy memories with: Olaf  
  
Old Olaf: I remember when a began to capture the delivery boys...  
  
Olaf: What! 50.95 for a cold pizza!  
  
Pizza boy: You made me cross enemy lines!  
  
Olaf: *punches kid puts him in his basement*  
  
I'd like to see you charge me now! *Locks door*  
  
Old Olaf: eventually Nell found out...  
  
Andy: where is our pizza?  
  
Old Olaf: Every delivery boy and girl Where in my basement...  
  
Vidit1: This is really getting old and kinda boring  
  
Old Olaf: What you think this is boring!?  
  
Vidit1: Well kinda  
  
Old Olaf: well... I will make this one funnier for you  
  
Vidit1: All right  
  
Old Olaf: FINE! I remember when Andy was born...  
  
Olaf: uh can I...  
  
Eat it  
  
Nell: What! YOU WANT TO EAT IT!  
  
Olaf: Is that a problem?  
  
Nell: Yes! You can't eat a baby  
  
Olaf: Look at it! It looks like one of Grit's failed experiments!  
  
Grit: Failed! I'll have you know that super cat was a success-  
  
Olaf: Until it exploded!  
  
Grit: how was I supposed to know that dynamite and cats don't mix?  
  
Old Olaf: How did this all start again?  
  
Vidit1: You've made this all up haven't you?  
  
Old Olaf: Maybe... give me one more chance please!  
  
Vidit1: Fine, last one  
  
Old Olaf: Yes! Alright this one time Jess and Sonja where fighting...  
  
Sonja: I am COSuperGirl 2.0  
  
Jess: No! I am!  
  
Sonja: No! I am!  
  
Old Olaf: this went on for an hour! Until...  
  
Lash: You are both wrong! I am!  
  
Both: aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*start to fight*  
  
Nell: *shoots them all* I am! *Runs away*  
  
All: Get her! * Limps after her*  
  
Vidit1: Yes Olaf but you where no where in there  
  
Old Olaf: So it was still funny!  
  
*Ends Series*  
  
Old Olaf: No you won't *takes out shotgun* your going to listen to me weather you like it or not!  
  
Vidit1: Don't you shot anyone!  
  
Old Olaf: there are only 3 people on this site! Only 2 are posting! Now I remember when Grit bought 50 cats from Sensei  
  
Grit: and I will name this one Bob and this one Mike and  
  
Olaf: No! Cats Grit!  
  
Grit: but-  
  
Collin: NO!  
  
Grit: but-  
  
Both: NO!  
  
*Throws* 40 cats on Olaf and 10 on Collin  
  
Nell: hi everyone! Oh my!  
  
*Sees that the cats have everyone*  
  
Nell: Grit let them go  
  
Grit: Okay...  
  
*the cats just bounced off Olaf, but Collin cries in a corner*  
  
Old Olaf: We sold the cats to Flak...  
  
Flak: look what I have!  
  
Adder: 50 cats! 


	5. slow people and a new TV

Vidit1: Time to Kill Old- gets knocked out  
  
Fuzzy memories with: Olaf  
  
Old Olaf: Ha!Ha!Ha! No one shall silence Olaf... Except a police officer...maybe  
  
...Now for the show I remember when Collin and Grit had the smartest  
  
Conversation of the YEAR!  
  
Grit: Cats!  
  
Collin: Dogs!  
  
Grit: Cats!  
  
Collin: Dogs!  
  
Grit: Boxers!  
  
Collin: Briefs!  
  
Old Olaf: it was a slow year...  
  
Max: Uh  
  
Andy: Duh  
  
Sami: Buh  
  
Max: Uh  
  
Andy: Duh  
  
Sami: Buh  
  
Old Olaf: So very slow... I remember when we had to buy a new TV because Grit was Drunk and shot it...  
  
Olaf: excuse me where are the TVs?  
  
Guy: Plasma!  
  
Olaf: Oo uh no just a normal TV  
  
Guy: Plasma!  
  
Grit: let me handle this! Cats!  
  
Guy: Plasma!  
  
Grit: Cats!  
  
Guy: Plasma!  
  
Grit: Cats!  
  
5 min later...  
  
Guy: Plasma!  
  
Grit: Cats!  
  
Guy: Plasma!  
  
Grit: Cats!  
  
Guy: Plasma!  
  
Grit: Cats!  
  
Guy: Plasma cats!  
  
Grit: That's good enough for me!  
  
Olaf: ... I just want a normal TV!  
  
Worker: Sorry this guy is crazy! Gives Olaf TV  
  
Guy: Plasma cats! Plasma cats! Plasma cats!  
  
Olaf: Oo Thank you. Come on Grit! 


	6. Colin goes filming

Fuzzy Memories with: Olaf

Old Olaf: I remember when I had to go with Collin and Grit to film the other COs in an illegal documentary  
  
Colin: Hay! Olaf! Want to go and mess with the other COs?  
  
Olaf: NO!  
  
Colin: driving recon to bad you have no choice!  
  
Olaf: in back seat How did you wake Grit up at looks at Clock 3 in the morning  
  
Colin: dieting pills sugar and coffee  
  
Then we got to Yellow Comet I had to film  
  
Kanbei: strangling Sensei Die Sensei! Give me back my lucky socks!  
  
Sensei: I don't have them  
  
Sonja: Tranks Kanbei I told you not to wake him up during a nightmare  
  
Colin: This is great stuff!  
  
Grit: Cats! Cats! Cats! CATSSSS!  
  
Sonja: What was that?  
  
Colin: Great you blew are cover! Run!  
  
Then over to Green Earth  
  
Colin: This is great they all sleep in the same bed!  
  
Drake: rolls over on top of Jess  
  
Colin: Did you get all this?!  
  
Olaf: Zooming in yeah!  
  
Grit: CCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTSSSSS!  
  
Eagle: What the? Hay you! gets out of bed  
  
Colin: Run! Grabs camera jumps out window Olaf and Grit follow  
  
They all land in recon   
  
Collin: Drive!  
  
Eagle: Jumps out window I can fly! Hits ground  
  
Old Olaf:  
  
Then we drove over seas again to Orange Star  
  
Hachi was asleep in his shop so we looted it  
  
Then looted every thing in sight in Nell's room  
  
Colin: be sure to film this part! Replaces Max's steroids with erectile disfunction drugs then Andy's wrenches with fish, Sami's pants with Andy's shorts  
  
Old Olaf: Then we head out again  
  
Grit: Cats! Cats! Cats! Cats! Cats!  
  
Colin: Shut up!  
  
Adder: is that a Blue Moon Recon?  
  
Sturm: Go back to sleep you crazy drunk!  
  
Adder: You can't prove it! goes back to bed  
  
Colin: This might be better than Green Earth!  
  
They see Flak Is listening to this  
  
Voice: Be the tree the tree is strong you are strong  
  
Flak: I am tree! Tree must Smasssssssshhhhh!  
  
Lash has all of these teddy bears in her room with posters of Sturm's face on muscular guy bodys  
  
Adder has all of these pills and empty bottles  
  
Hawke has posters of Sturms face on pots of black coffee  
  
Sturms room  
  
Colin: His mask on that table! Grabs Mask Lets go!  
  
The Next Day  
  
We showed the film and stared a war with Yellow Comet Green Earth and Black Hole... Grit stayed Hyper  
  
Nell: You guys are messed up! I want my stuff back!  
  
Olaf: we gave back all your personal stuff! we don't have the rest!  
  
Nell: Then where is it!  
  
Olaf: Maybe Colin has it...  
  
Colin's Room where the stuff is...  
  
Olaf: I guess it is all here!  
  
Nell: Shoots Olaf's foot Thanks.  
  
Olaf: OOOWWW!  
  
Old Olaf: damn Nell


	7. another chirstmas thingy

Fuzzy memories with: Olaf  
  
Old Olaf: I remember this one Christmas...  
  
Olaf: looks what I got you holds up a pink Bunny suits  
  
Collin: Oo uh Olaf have you been drinking?  
  
Olaf: takes out rifle put it on now!  
  
Collin: Don't shoot me sir! Puts on the suit  
  
Olaf: you are so cute I could eat you!  
  
Grit: Oo That didn't sound right coming from you-  
  
Olaf: Grit this is happy time and I will shoot you because it makes me fee- gets hit with chair  
  
Colin: I am afraid!  
  
Grit: so am I! Hey! He had my flask of scotch! I mean my flask of love!  
  
Collin: sure...  
  
Old Olaf: remember kids when going to a light show thing in someone's street look for 2 things  
  
1 Hot Cocoa!  
  
2 and a place you might want to live! Because once over they will move out because they could not pay there electric bill during Christmas! 


	8. Olaf is not a Russian

Fuzzy Memories with: Olaf  
  
Old Olaf: You know, every one always makes the mistake of calling me a Russian....  
  
Nell: what you doin you Russian Olaf you!?   
  
Olaf: for one I'm not a Russian...I JUST WEARS A RUSSIAN HAT!!!  
  
Demon Wolf: Hiya Olaf! What's going on?  
  
Olaf: ah hey Demon Wolf! This crazy Orange Star CO called me a Russian!  
  
Demon Wolf: ... OLAF IS NOT RUSSIAN HE JUST WEARS A RUSSIAN HAT!  
  
Nell: geez, sorry, then what are you Olaf?  
  
Olaf: I am a bluemoonian!  
  
Grit: Isn't that the same-  
  
Olaf: loads gun NO it's not!  
  
Grit: backs away  
  
Nell: OO uh...ok then I got to be going. Heh heh runs  
  
Olaf: any way...what's up Demon Wolf?  
  
Old Olaf: in case you don't know DW is a good friend of mine...  
  
Demon Wolf: I came to hang out with you!  
  
Olaf: Cool!  
  
Demon Wolf: now what?  
  
Olaf: the episode ends now I think....  
  
Demon Wolf: okay...  
  
Old Olaf: yeah its' over now right?  
  
Vidit1: uh...no we keep going  
  
Demon Wolf: what do we say then?  
  
Vidit1: I don't know... all right end I guess...  
  
Old Olaf: I'm hungry... Goes out for bluemoonian cake 


	9. Money Won't Buy You Sanity

Fuzzy Memories with: Olaf

Old Olaf: ah, I remember when dear old Colin went completely crazy...

Olaf: Hey Colin whatcha doing?

Colin: I am playing Pretty Princess, sir!

Olaf: what?!

Grit and DW: [tied to chairs] Save us Olaf!

Colin: you wanna play, sir?! .

Olaf: uh... [runs]

Colin: WHY?! ARE YOU RUNNING SIR?! [Chases Olaf]

Olaf: Dear God the Boy has gone mad!

Colin: LALALALALALALALA!

Olaf: Are you possessed or something!? [Still running]

Colin: What do you mean sir?!

Olaf: (I must find a way to lose him!) uh Colin! Look over there!

Colin: OK SIR! [looks]

Olaf: DIE YOU FOOL! [Impales Colin with stick and monster comes out of him] oh crap...

Old Olaf: I'd rather not say what happened after that but it involves a wild night in Vegas... that is all I'm saying!

DW: aren't you gonna tell the end of the monster at least?

Old Olaf: oh, FINE!

Olaf: oh crap...uh...hmmm...[pulls out a gun and starts shooting at monster and runs]

Monster: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN!? [tries to kill Olaf with claws]

Olaf: now I understand that Pretty Princess stuff...WINTER FURRY!!! [Room is covered in snow, and reveals his muscles]

DW: wait, wait, wait, you never had muscels, and how come I don't remember the monster inside Colin?

Old Olaf: do you want to know the deadly and horrifying truth?

DW: meh... ok

Olaf: uh Colin! Look over there!

Colin: oh oh! Tea cups just what I need!

Olaf: ... [hits Colin over the head with stick]

Colin: Ow! Sir! [ Gets knocked out]

Olaf: yes!

Colin: hey wait I'm still conscious!

Olaf: damn!

Colin: sir! [knocks Olaf out]

-later-

Olaf: man what happened? WHAT THE HELL!? [is tied to chair in dress]

Colin: yay Mrs. Olaf is awake!

Olaf: WHAT?!

Grit: Gee thanx for savin us oh bearded one

DW: -.- how do we get out of this?

Olaf: I must find away to break the chair...

-In Lash's Lab-

Lash: Tee hee my new invention actually worked! And on Colin! Tee Hee

Old Olaf: see I told you it was horrifying!


	10. The Cats Are Watching You!

Fuzzy Memories with: Olaf

Old Olaf: Oh I remember a time when Orange Star was in a Great War with Yellow Comet...

Nell: Ok Kanbei are you going to give those box of crackers!?

Kanbei: NEVER SHALL YELLOW COMET SURRENDER THE BOX OF CRACKERS!

Old Olaf: ...er...not so much a war as it was, but a small fight...anyway during that time Grit was in a state of....how do you say it? Ah yes utter insanity!

Grit: The Cats...they see all! THEY KNOW ALL!

Colin: uh sir? Are you ok?

Grit: COLIN!? THE WORLD OF CATS IS A MYSTERIOUS AND DANGEROUS PLACE!

Colin: ...riiiight. Sir, have you been drinking or possibly undergoing certain new medications?

Grit: SHHHHHHHH! The Cats are watching YOU!

Olaf: okaaaay, uh...Grit can you please come over here?

Grit: WHY SO YOU CAN DROP MY GUARD AND WATCH ME, BE SWALLOWED IN THE PIT OF THE EVIL CATS?!

Olaf: uh...no so I can look at you and tell what drugs you might be on.

Grit: THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!

Olaf: I didn't say there was Grit I just want to look at you and see if...uh...

Grit: THE EVIL CATS WILL NEVER GET ME! [Grabs a knife and runs out of the room]

Colin: Sir I am afraid...

Olaf: I know Colin...I know...

-Later-

Olaf: hmm...is this blood all over the floor? OMG WHERE DID ALL THESE DEAD CATS COME FROM!?!?!

Grit: I told you...I TOLD YOU THERE WERE EVIL CATS! [Is stabbing one of the dead Cats]

DW: Hi Olaf Fine Day is-WHAT IN WARS WORLD IS GOING ON!?

Olaf: Grit has gone insane!

Colin: Sir, Haven't seen grit sin-WHAT THE?! I'm going to be sick sir! [Turns around and begins to Vomit]

Old Olaf: Grit was in an asylum for a few months after that...he was almost back to normal when he got out...

Grit: CATS...CATS!!!!!!!

Olaf: Dr., are you sure he is ready to go back the HQ?

Dr. Katzwell: of course he is! My methods never fail!

Olaf: if you say so...

Grit: [Grabs the Gun Olaf has on his belt and shoots the doctor] SEE I WAS RIGHT!

[Several Cats crawl out of the Doctor's body]

Olaf: O.o wow I guess there is a cat conspiracy...

Old Olaf: I don't understand it to this day, but I guess Grit may never have been as insane as I guessed...


End file.
